One More Happily Ever After
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: AU & OOC Slash - dont read if this bothers you! Harry offers Severus a new beginning, and it turns out to be the best thing for both of them.


Disclaimer: Don't own, just playing, no infringement intended.

A/N: This is AU (Very!) and slightly OOC (More than slightly). It is also Non-Graphic SLASH (Don't like, don't read). In my story here, the Weasley twins are alive and so are Remus and Tonks. I don't remember who all died in the final battle, because I read 'Deathly Hallows' once right after it came out and haven't looked at it since, so if there is someone else 'alive' when they're 'dead' in the book, please assume I did it on purpose. And no I did not resurrect Sirius. He is not happy with me about this, but he also doesn't like the fact that I let Severus touch Harry. But then I can't please everyone. On with the story!

One More Happily Ever After

He ran as fast as he could across the lawns of Hogwarts. The fear that had dissipated with the death of Voldemort returned full force when he thought of the man who had died to give him the information he needed. He pushed himself faster, oblivious to the looks from those collecting the dead and escorting the wounded into the castle for treatment. He wouldn't have cared, even if he did notice. He threw a quick 'immobulus' at the willow, rather than trying to get at the knot at the base. He simply didn't have the time or the patience. He slid into the tunnel, bracing his legs, so that he could stay upright and keep running. His breath came in sharp pants as his feet touched the ground, but he didn't care. He pushed himself onward, noting absently that he hadn't stumbled and that he would have to use the same technique the next time he flooed somewhere. He staggered into the room, expecting the ghastly sight that had been burned into his eyelids, but there was nothing there but a large puddle of blood. He gasped, more from the running than the shock of the man he'd come to find, not being there. He leaned against the door and chuckled ruefully. It figured that the he'd had an ace up his sleeve when he'd given Harry the memories. He was a Slytherin after all. They always had a backup plan. It was their nature to hope for the best, but to expect the worst. He wanted to find the man, to tell him that thank you for everything, and was mildly disappointed at not being able to show his appreciation for him.

"I hope you have a chance to live your life happily, now, away from both your masters. Be well." Harry muttered to the empty room. If he'd had the energy, he would have pushed himself up and gone back to the castle, but he'd exhausted himself in his mad dash. Hell, he shouldn't have even been able to do that much, he'd died after all. Giving into his exhaustion, he slid down the doorway, resting his head against it and pulling his knees up to his chest. His whole body began to catalog the aches and pains from the abuse he'd put it through the last few days. He wanted to sleep, but couldn't. No matter how tired he was, there would be no sleep right now. Too much had gone on, to give into sleep just yet.

He didn't know how long he sat there, when the air stirred around him. It shook him out of his reverie. He looked around and silently cursed himself for not being more vigilant about monitoring his surroundings. It didn't matter that the war was over; there were still Death Eaters on the loose that would love nothing more than to kill him in revenge. He pushed himself up, using the doorway for support. The air stirred again, this time much closer to him. He could feel warm air, almost humid, against his left cheek and darted fully into the room grabbing his wand out of his pocket, casting a revealing spell as he turned. He hadn't expected to see the man he'd been looking for, standing there looking horrible, and wonderful at the same time.

"Professor…" He started, but a pale hand waved him off.

"I'm not your professor any longer. I never will be again." His voice was rough, still healing from the bite into his neck. Harry briefly hoped that it would return to its normal silkiness shortly. The man had a voice that could melt frozen chocolate.

"Are you well? Do you need anything?"

"Well enough. I prepared for this instance. I had antivenin in my pockets as well as other things to help me recover. I only appeared to be dead. I mastered the art of acting long ago. I had to." He answered. Harry never expected the man to be so free with his words. It was a testament of how much he'd been through, that he was suddenly talking so freely.

"Where will you go?"

"Somewhere far away. Probably out of the country, and most likely out of the wizarding world completely. I am a wanted man after all."

"Do you have everything you need? To leave I mean. Is there anything you want from your quarters?"

"I would like many things from my quarters, but I do not think that I can return to the castle. So no."

"Do you have any idea where you want to go?"

"Greece sounds lovely. I hear the views are quite beautiful and some sunshine would do me good."

"Greece, huh?" Harry dug in his pockets for a ring of keys. He sorted through them, finally pulling off one. He quickly added the other man to the wards attached to the key, and thus to the house. He knew the documentation would update automatically. He held out the key. "This is a Black estate. It was something Sirius purchased during his time in hiding. He set it up to be a safe haven for him, and for me, if things didn't go as planned. It's unplottable, and only he and I knew about it. I've added you to the wards. All you'll have to do is point your wand at the key and say 'Home'. It will take you to the entry hall. Only you or I will have access. Your secret is safe with me. Go, start over. Be happy. I will get the things from your quarters, and private lab and bring them to you. It will be the only time you have to see me after this."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you gave your life to spying, you almost gave your life for me. You have been everyone else's man but your own for most of your life. Its time you had the opportunity to live a life on your own terms. I know it's only a material possession, but if I can give you a house to help you start over on your own terms then I will. I owe you so much more than a house could ever express."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Harry."

"Harry." He nodded. "May I ask another favor of you?"

"Anything."

"Two actually. The first is after my quarters will you go to Spinners End and get my things from there as well? You can floo from my quarters at Hogwarts. It's the only connection I allowed to that house."

"Sure. And the second?"

"Live your life for yourself. Don't let anyone else tell you what to do. I don't care what their expectations are, live life on your terms. And visit occasionally?"

"I think that's three, but yes, to everything. It will probably take a week or so to get through the people, the funerals, and the celebrations to get your things. Do you have a personal house elf, or one at Hogwarts that you like more than another? The house is rather large."

"I had a Hogwarts house elf assigned to me. Her name is Eva. If she will consent to coming with me, I would welcome her assistance."

"I'll see what I can do." Harry cast a tempus charm to check the time. He'd been gone longer than he expected. "I need to return to the castle."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Thank you as well, Severus." The older wizard nodded and whispered to the key in his hand, as was gone.

The days passed quickly in a whirl of funerals. Once they were finished, Harry finally had a moment to get McGonagall alone. He'd managed to clear Professor Snape's name with the Ministry, and when they conducted the award ceremony later in the month, he would receive an Order of Merlin 1st class for his efforts in the war. He would be welcomed back to Britain at his convenience. Now he had to get his things, as promised. He knew where the classroom was, but was unsure where the Professor's quarters were located.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Harry?" She sounded so tired and the war as well as the loss of Professor Dumbledore had taken its toll on her.

"Can you tell me where Professor Snape's quarters are located?"

"Why do you need to know that?" She eyed him suspiciously and he felt like a first year for a moment. "You know where he is, don't you?"

"I do, but I promised not to say. Technically, no one is supposed to know he is alive, but that's hard to explain without a body to prove he's dead." She nodded in understanding. "I promised I would bring him his things from his quarters as well as his home at Spinner's End. And if possible would you release his house elf to assist him where he is living?"

"Of course. Eva I believe was assigned to him. Eva!" McGonagall called. A well dressed female elf appeared. She seemed very prim and proper, and was almost cute. "Eva, this is Harry Potter. He is acting on behalf of Professor Snape. You are being given a choice, to be released from Hogwarts to serve him again, or you may stay of course."

"I have the choice?" She spoke perfect proper English, and Harry had to hide a smile behind his hand.

"Of course."

"Then I would choose to be released to Professor Snape. He is a good master." McGonagall nodded and waved her wand. "When you reach him you are free to bond with him, Eva. You will be missed here at Hogwarts. Now Harry, you will need to get through his wards to get to his private quarters and labs, but I expect Eva will be able to assist you with that. When you see him, give him this, and tell him that I will miss him very much, and to write occasionally." She held out a thick envelope. Harry took it and slid it into his breast pocket and nodded to her. Eva took his hand and they disappeared with a pop.

Harry and Eva reappeared in Snape's quarters. They were nothing like he expected them to be. There was no black in evidence. Green's were common, but what else was he supposed to expect from the Head of Slytherin House. The shade most prevalent was not the hunter color of the house of snakes, but a rich, jewel tone emerald. It was quite vibrant, and it was paired with a rich purple wood. Harry, who had made a study of woods, after the need to repair his wand, recognized it as Purple Heart wood. It was hard to fashion and very distinct in color. He turned to Eva who was waiting for him expectantly.

"Did he allow you into his lab?"

"Yes, I often assisted Master Severus with his potions."

"Will you pack up the lab then? I'm not very adept at potions and would most like ruin something by accident. I will pack up in here, and then we need to go to Spinner's End and do the same. Is there anything here that needs to be returned to Hogwarts, or the other Professor's or Headmistress? And did he have anything on loan to anyone else?"

"These two books on the desk are Hogwarts books. He returned everything except these and had collected everything from everyone else." Harry nodded and Eva snapped her fingers to send the books back to the library. She popped out a moment later to take care of the lab and ingredients. Harry pulled out a box and began shrinking everything into it. Books went into a separate box. By the time he was done, both the sitting room and the bedroom were bare. All that was left was the wardrobe. He opened it to find a trunk sitting on the bottom shelf. He deftly filled the trunk with Snape's clothes and toiletries before shrinking the wardrobe into the furniture box. He put the boxes in a charmed bag that was both bottomless and weightless. Eva added her boxes from the potions lab and her small hands at the entrance to the quarters.

"What did you do?' Harry asked curiously.

"I took removed the wards and the password on the portrait. These quarters will be for the next Head of Slytherin House." Eva answered.

"Thank you, I'd forgotten about that. Shall we go to Spinner's End?" Eva nodded and popped them away to Snape's house. They packed quickly and methodically. The little furniture that was in the house consisted of a well loved armchair and another large bed, this time in Zebra wood. Harry shook his head. The man, who made black a fashion statement, had wonderful taste in furniture. All traces of the wizard were removed from the building, including any wards that were in existence. They added the new boxes to the bag Harry carried.

"Ok Eva. We need to be off to our last destination. Do we have everything?" Eva nodded. Ok. May I pick you up?" Again she nodded. Harry scooped her up gently and held her to his chest. He apparated them away with a soft snap.

Eva and Harry arrived just outside the gates of the estate in Greece. It was surrounded by rolling hills and the sun was incredible bright after the dark clouds that were hanging over London. Harry noted that Eva, while impeccably dressed, didn't wear shoes. He could feel the heat coming up from the gravel beneath his feet, and held onto the house elf, rather than have her burn her feet. Eva looked at him quizzically but didn't say a word. He walked briskly up to the house and knocked on the door. He had turned the house over to Snape, and no business just walking in. The door was opened almost immediately, and there was the potion's master standing before him.

"I expected you sooner." Severus said by way of greeting.

"My apologies. It took ages to get the Headmistress alone long enough to ask for entrance to your quarters. She said to give you this and tell you, you will be missed, and to please write occasionally." Harry said in response, pulling the letter out of his pocket. Severus nodded in acceptance, before looking over to Eva, who was about to jump out of Harry's arms in excitement.

"Eva." He said it evenly, but Harry could see the joy in his eyes. He wondered briefly what losses Severus had suffered to be so overjoyed at the sight of his house elf, the only person he's bothered to care about.

"Master Severus!" She exclaimed and launched herself off Harry and into his arms. "I have missed you so much Master."

"And I you, Eva. Go in, and explore. We're going to have our work cut out for us here." She nodded and dashed in to wander the halls of the manor. Harry waited until he had the older man's attention again before he held out the bag.

"Sir, this contains all your possessions from your quarters, lab, and Spinner's End. Eva packed up your labs, so you can be assured nothing was destroyed." The other man smirked over the comment and took the bag happily. He stood to the side and waited for Harry to enter the house but looked up in confusion when he didn't immediately enter the foyer.

"Well aren't you going to come in? I'd rather not stand in the doorway all day." He said finally, allowing his normal snark to enter the conversation.

"I was waiting for your invitation, sir. After living in a tent with Hermione for a year, my manners have improved greatly."

"But it's your house."

"No, it's your house. I had the deed transferred to your name when I went to Gringotts this past week. I'm still the secret keeper, but we can change that if you would like." The older man looked at him in shock.

"Don't you need the house?"

"No. I'm going to sell all the properties I have except Grimmauld Place and Godric's Hollow. I'm giving Grimmauld to Remus and Tonks. When Godric's Hollow is rebuilt, it's going to be my wedding gift to Ron and Hermione."

"Where will you live then? Surely Miss Weasley will want a nice house…" He trailed off when Harry started to laugh.

"Ginny is with Dean, again, or still, I don't know which. Luna is with Neville, and Seamus is with Lee of all people. I believe Draco is with Astoria Greengrass, last but not least the Patil twins are with the Weasley twins. That leaves me."

"You and Miss Brown."

"Lavender? Oh, ick!" Severus raised an eyebrow in question. "She slept with all the straight guys in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. And that was before she decided she was bisexual and started to sleep with the interested girls as well. Besides which, she's not the right gender. I prefer men."

"What happened to make you realize that, if you don't mind me asking?" Severus asked as they seated themselves in the kitchen, where Eva was already making tea.

"Well my first kiss with Cho, I described as 'wet'. Hermione laughed for hours over that. Then the few times I went out with Ginny, she tried to get me in the mood, and I…" He trailed off, blushing a bit.

"You, what?"

"I didn't respond." He was still blushing. Severus looked at him in question before it finally dawned on him.

"Oh." Harry had never heard his Professor so inarticulate.

"Yeah. She wasn't pleased, but she managed rein in her vindictive side because she never said a word about it to anyone. Of course Hermione knew, because well I tell her everything, or she will force it out of me. I refuse to be on the wrong end of her wand unless absolutely necessary. She's even worse than Ginny."

"Miss Granger is quite formidable." They sat quietly for awhile before he spoke again. "You never answered where about where you will be living."

"Oh. Well, I'm staying at Hogwarts until the end of the summer. Then I'll take my NEWTS and then I guess I'll get a flat. I just want to make sure my education is finished first."

"Miss Granger's doing, I'm sure."

"To an extent. She was offered a position in the Ministry like the rest of us, but she turned it down in favor of taking her NEWTS first. She said it was a sense of accomplishment. I had to agree. She'll go onto the university though. She wants to be a Charms Master. Ron was offered a position as an Auror, but he is also going to sit his NEWTs, then he wants to apprentice with Bill as a Curse Breaker. He's quite good at it surprisingly enough. I think it's the way his mind identifies and implements strategies."

"And you, what will you do?"

"I'm actually considering a University here in Greece. They offer a study in Ancient Runes and Warding. I like wards. I warded our tent when we were on the run. I learned and implemented as much as I could, and Professor McGonagall has agreed to let me study the Hogwarts wards for my essay for entrance to the university. So I suppose I'll find a place near school to live."

"Why don't you live here? It's not like this place isn't big enough for two people. You can apparate to the school, as you will no doubt be accepted into the program."

"Are you sure? I don't want to invade your space. I was sure that after I brought you your things you'd never want to see me again."

"Not true Harry. As long as I'm not trying to teach you potions, you are a quite intelligent person. You obviously didn't inherit either one of your parents' aptitudes for the subject."

"Maybe because they both were quite good at it, they cancelled each other out in the genes passed on to me."

"It's possible. Your father was quite abysmal at Ancient Runes. That was Remus' specialty of their group. Black was always quite talented with Charms, and all of them were excellent at Transfiguration. Which I hear you are quite good at yourself. Did you manage to become an animagus?"

"I did actually. All three of us did actually. Hermione and Ron are lions, no surprise there. I'm a red wolf. Did you become an animagus?"

"I did. I am black caracal."

"Caracal? I'm unsure what that is."

"It's a medium sized wild cat from Asia."

They talked for a few more minutes before Harry rose to leave. He realized as he walked toward the front door, that he'd just spent more than two hours talking with a man who'd barely had a civil word for him in the last seven years.

"Harry…" Severus prompted him as they reached the front door.

"Yes, Severus?" They'd gone back to first name once they'd become comfortable with each other again.

"Keep in touch over the summer? Let me know how things are with you and Miss Granger. I would ask after Mr. Weasley, but I still dislike him greatly. Also, my owl, would you send her to me?"

"Of course I'll keep in touch, and I'll let Hermione know where to send letters if you don't mind hearing from her?" He got a nod in return. "What about Draco? Should I…" He was cut off.

"No! Absolutely not."

"Ok. Your owl, what its name, so that I can call it from the owlry?"

"Her name is Dittany." He raised an eyebrow at Harry's smile.

"Only you would name your owl after a potion ingredient."

"Naturally. She is a spectacle owl, very unique among the others in the Hogwarts owlry. She has a tendency to dig her claws in if you offend her, but she hasn't bitten anyone in years, so you might be safe."

"Good to know. I'll send her along shortly."

"Thank you, and good day, Harry."

"To you as well, Severus.

Harry returned to Hogwarts just before dusk. He decided to take care of sending Dittany to Severus immediately. He raced up the stairs, taking two at a time. He was slightly breathless when he reached the top. The owls were starting to come awake and Hedwig, fluttered down to him happily, and perched on his shoulder. He scanned the owls in attendance; his eyes finally landing on a brown and white owl perched off to the side. She had white lines around her eyes, and he guessed that was Severus has meant when he said she was a spectacled owl. He approached slowly and cautiously as he didn't want to frighten her, or provoke her into attacking him. Owls could be quite vicious when they wanted to be.

"Are you Dittany?" He asked quietly and her attention focused solely on him, as she ruffled her feathers in answer. "I'm Harry Potter. Your master, Severus, has asked for you. He's living in Greece now. Will you be able to find him on your own?" She seemed to fall in on herself a little, and he took that as a no. "Do you know Hedwig?" The feathers ruffled again, accompanied by a small hoot of greeting, which his own owl returned. "She can take you. She's been there a few times. It's a long flight, girl, so rest for a while, when you get there, ok?" Harry addressed Hedwig, who nibbled his ear affectionately before hopping off his shoulder to sit next to Dittany. Harry scribbled a quick note to Severus and attached it to Hedwig's leg. He stroked her head softly pulled his hand away. Dittany nibbled his fingers in passing affection and thanks, eager to be with her master as well. They took off a moment later. Harry watched until they were out of sight then traipsed down the stairs to find Hermione.

The summer passed quickly between letters to Severus, studying with Hermione and Ron, and working on his essay to gain admittance to the university in Greece. All too soon it ended and Harry was sitting down to take his NEWTs in Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. Thanks to following Hermione's lead and dropping Divination, he had opened himself up to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and with her help in studying he'd caught up faster than either had anticipated. Once the tests were out of the way, he finished off his research for his essay. It seemed like endless study, but he had to admit, that without the threat of Voldemort hanging over him, he could apply himself and he actually enjoyed the learning process. During that time he also wrote back and forth with Severus, growing closer to the man. He hadn't seen him since the he'd dropped off his possessions, but hoped that was taking care of himself physically. The older man seemed to be anticipating his arrival, in spite of himself. Harry noted that while Severus was quite sarcastic, he was actually very funny as well, so long as his pointed barbs were pointed at someone else. From his letter, Harry gleaned that he still had bad days, thus insults were spewed. He never took it personally, merely attributed to Severus adjusting to his new life, and having relapses into his former frame of mind.

Finally the day came, that Harry had been waiting for. Ron was off to learn from Bill. Hermione was at Trinity, and he'd been accepted into the prestigious Alexandria University in Wizarding Athens. He packed his belongings in his trunk, and with one last look around the castle he'd called home for so many years, he apparated to warmer climates.

Sunshine greeted him as he landed inside the estate gates. It was warm and bright, and he wanted to drop everything and find a grassy knoll to laze about on. Putting that off though, there was a man he wanted to see, had been longing to see for more than 4 months. Harry raced up the walk and reached out to knock on the door only to have it flung open for him. He smiled up a Severus, who still towered over him, despite the growth spurt he'd gone through once he had little stress and regular meals.

"I've been waiting for ages, for you to get here." Severus said by way of greeting. He was smiling, and there was warmth in his eyes that had been missing for as long as Harry had known him. This was a new man, a free man, the man Severus really should have been. Gone were the long black robes, sallow skin, and greasy hair. It their places were linen pants and shirts, a great tan, and freshly washed, soft hair.

"Sorry. You look great, by the way. Greece agrees with you." Harry answered.

"And I with it. Come on." He led Harry up the staircase to the bedroom he'd originally had when it was a safe house for him and Sirius. He'd never had time to do anything with it and was hoping to decorate it accordingly now. "I redecorated some of the other rooms, but I left yours and your godfather's alone. I figured you would want to deal with you space on your own."

"Thank you. I would like to decorate myself."

"I'll leave you to settle in. Come down to the kitchen when you're ready. Eva has been baking all morning in anticipation of your arrival. She seems to think that both of us need some fattening up." Severus left with an easy smirk and Harry was left to watch him go, as he felt an odd warmth in his chest that had been missing since the last time he'd seen the other man. He recognized it for what it was, but couldn't bear to act on it. He didn't even know if Severus liked men as well. No, he would wait and find out when they were comfortable with each other being in the same house. He didn't want to anger the other man, nor scare him off.

Harry took his time setting the room to his liking. Where Severus has Purple Heart Wood, he chose Red Heart Wood in a similar style. He'd always like red as an accent but the bright red and gold of his common room had often given him a headache. He charmed his bedding to be midnight blue with silver accents and the walls to be a pearly gray. He'd worry about art work and such later. He put his belongings away and meandered down the stairs to the kitchen.

Severus was already in the kitchen with Eva, who squealed happily upon seeing him and he crouched down to hug the little house elf in return. The three of them chatted over scones and tea for what seemed like hours before Eva finally shooed them out of the kitchen so that she could get to work on dinner. Severus led Harry outside onto the grounds and they walked side by side in the warm, fading sunshine. It was pleasant to be in each other's company, talking or simply being. Their shoulders brushed occasionally, and so did their hands, and they were comfortable with one another.

"I missed you, Harry." The words were out of Severus' mouth before he realized he'd said them. Harry didn't mind though. He'd missed the other man as well. He looked up him with simple acceptance in his eyes.

"I missed you too. I don't think I'd have made it without your letters to keep me entertained. You're quite funny when you aren't aim insults at my head."

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Potter." This of course set Harry into peals of laughter, as if to prove his point. "That wasn't funny in the slightest."

"Actually it was. Our first day of Transfiguration in first year, Ron and I were late to class. McGonagall was sitting on her desk as a cat, but neither of us knew it. Ron made a comment about the look on her face if she'd seen us be late, and she leapt off the desk into a mid air transformation. The first words out of Ron's mouth were 'That was bloody brilliant'. To which she replied 'Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley'. Of course we had to tell her not to transfigure us into a pocket watch because we were lost, and then she threatened to turn one of us into a map. I think that was my first solid thought that magic was real and I hadn't imagined it all." He glanced up as Severus who was hiding a smile behind his hand. Harry reached up and pulled his hand away. "No need to hide. It's quite funny really."

"It is at that. I had a similar experience with her as a first year. I forgot my book. She took my wand and transfigured it into my book. I never forgot my book after that because I had to stay after class and beg her to change it back so I could go to Charms. She has a vindictive streak, that one. It's no wonder Hermione was her pride and joy."

"None at all." They turned and walked back up to the house, mostly in silence. They were at ease with one another on most levels. It would take some time for it to be on all levels, but they would get there in their own time.

Harry, who had enrolled to start school with the New Year, relished the time off. He read for pleasure, took up horseback riding and learned more about potions by assisting Severus than he really ever thought he would. It was sad to see it come to an end with the New Year, but it was necessary for him to continue his education, even if he never did anything with it. He saw less of Severus as the school year started up again, but he made an effort to always have breakfast, and dinner with the man, as well as their nightly stroll which had become a habit after their first night living together.

Harry began to think more and more about dating as well. He would see a handsome student and think about finding out if they were interested, but he could never bring himself to go and ask. He knew he had to do something about it when he started looking more and more to the dark haired ones and comparing them to Severus.

It came to a head three months into the term. A young man had taken a liking to Harry. He was tall and muscular, and blonde. The girls in his class swooned over him, calling him a modern day Apollo. Harry tried to brush him off, to tell him he wasn't interested in a muscle bound narcissist but it just didn't seem to get through to him. He told Severus about the guy pestering him, following him to classes, waiting for him after class. He was very happy his home was unplottable and that he wore a charm against tracers around his neck. Severus had to tap down the jealousy he felt rising each day that Harry complained about the boy. He knew Harry wasn't interested in the boy, but the fact that someone else was paying attention to his Harry was unbearable. Severus decided it was time to act on his feelings for Harry.

That night as he and Harry had dinner together and then strolled outside along the grounds; Severus' Slytherin mind was making plans, and cackling with glee.

"Severus, is something bothering you? You've been awfully quiet today."

"I was going to ask you something."

"You know you can ask me anything."

"May I meet you for lunch tomorrow? I would like to visit the campus. I apprenticed right after Hogwarts and I've never been to a university before."

"Of course! I would love to have lunch with you and show you around. It's quite wonderful there."

"Thank you, Harry." They walked on, chatting about this and that, and inside Severus' inner Slytherin was chanting battle cries.

The next day Harry departed for class with an extra bounce in his step. He didn't know what Severus was planning, but he knew it would be good. He knew the other man would be surprised that he suspected something, but Harry had been almost sorted into Slytherin for nothing. He could barely concentrate on his lessons until his lunch break came around. Once again, the blonde man was waiting for him outside the classroom.

"Hey Harry. Want to have lunch with me?" The boy asked. Harry shook his head and walked a little faster toward the apparition point where he was meeting Severus. "Come on Harry. Please?" The boy continued to nag at him.

"I can't, I'm meeting someone." Harry answered, brushing him off once again.

"You always say that, but I never see you with anyone. You're always alone. You shouldn't keep lying to me."

"The person I'm meeting does not attend the university." Harry was almost running, but he could see the apparition point and checked his watch. Just as he reached the outside edge, Severus appeared.

"Harry, come on." The boy put his hand on Harry's shoulder as if to spin him around. Severus spotted them and his inner voice howled in rage and evil glee as he approached.

"No, I don't want to have lunch with you. Please leave me alone." He responded, shaking off the hand. The boy grabbed his wrist and suddenly Severus was there and the other boy was lying on the ground clutching his hand in pain.

"I do believe that my lover said that he wasn't interested. I would suggest that you go find someone more keen on you wiles to be infatuated with, and kindly remove yourself from our presence." Severus said with barely contained venom. He had let his voice drop into its most dangerous tone, the one that had sent cold chills down Harry's spine more than once. The blonde boy looked between them to where Harry had intertwined his fingers with Severus' before he got up and hurried away.

"Lover, Severus?" Harry asked as they walked toward a café on campus."

"My apologies for taking liberties. I was unsure how else to get rid of him."

"I'm not angry. I liked the way it sounded when you said it. I wish it were the truth." Severus stopped and Harry was forced to stop with him, as he hadn't let go of his hand.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course! I don't say things I don't mean…." He was cut off by insistent lips pressing over his own, and he felt himself melting into the embrace and kissing back. A few wolf whistles and cat calls from the sidelines told them that they had garnered an audience and they broke apart blushing faintly. "Merlin! I've been waiting ages for you to do that."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I wasn't sure you liked men."

"I do, specifically you."

"That's good, because I like you too. In fact I love you. I've been falling in love with you since that day I brought your things to the house."

"Funny, I've been falling in love with you since I saw you looking for me in the Shrieking Shack."

"Guess we make a hell of a pair."

"Yes we do."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"To hell with the tour and the rest of my classes today. Take me home and make love to me." It wasn't a question or even a suggestion. It was an order, one that he was all too happy to comply with.

"Yes." And they disappeared with a soft pop.


End file.
